


Mediator

by supersleepygoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After care, Bondage, Cuming Untouched, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Gags, Leashes, Minor Fluid Play, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Restraints, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersleepygoat/pseuds/supersleepygoat
Summary: The Reader is the Winchesters’ established Dom and she gets tired of John and Sam’s bickering. So, she decides to teach them a lesson – and uses Dean to do it.





	Mediator

You were on your knees rummaging through the bottom of your closet. You finally find what you are looking for when you hear someone knock on your bedroom door. 

“Y/N/N have you seen Sam or dad? I haven’t seen them in a while,” Dean says as he enters your room without waiting for you to invite him in. 

You raise from the floor and turn to face the intruder. You place one hand on your hip and you wait. You wait for Dean to take you in. You’re wearing a black laced bra and matching panties. Your thigh-high stockings are being held up by a garter that is secured over your waist. If your outfit wasn’t obvious enough, the sly smile playing on your lips tells Dean exactly what kind of mood you’re in. 

The air in the room shifts. Dean’s posture instinctively adapts from a relaxed nimbleness to tensed muscles and straightened shoulders. 

You walk over to the bed and slip on the heels you had just pulled out of your closet. Once the straps are secured around each ankle you stand to your full height. 

You move in close to Dean. You shrug with pure indifference when you see him lick his full lips. “They’re in a time out,” you finally answer Dean’s initial question. 

You tilt your head with curiosity when you see Dean clench his fists at his sides. You can almost smell how badly he wants to touch you right now. Pure desperation. But, Dean knows the rules. During playtime, he cannot touch you without your explicit permission. 

You slide your hands down your body until they reach your garter. You tighten the buckles in a gesture that is a little over dramatic but a part of you is trying to push Dean into action. You want him to break your rules so you will have three Winchesters to punish, instead of just two. 

Dean doesn’t take your bait. He maintains his resolve and takes a step backwards.

“Always such a good boy for me,” you praise. Dean is never one to break your rules. He’s such a good sub. So obedient. So willing. So eager to please. You may need to use him to teach the other two a lesson. 

“Strip,” you command. You cross your arms over your chest, perking up your breasts even more than they already are. 

Without hesitation, Dean obeys. His movements are quick and sloppy but he finally rids himself of all cotton and denim barriers. 

His cock is only half hard when he releases himself from his boxers. You look down at his length and sigh with displeasure. 

“We can do better than that,” you say as you run a finger down his chest and toward his hardening cock. “I want to see you red and angry for me. Don’t you want to make me happy?” You ask with a sincere pout. 

Dean nods ferociously. 

“Show me how much you want it.” You place a chaste kiss to the crook of his neck then lean up to whisper in his ear. “Touch yourself. Show me how much your pretty cock wants me.”

Deans hands quickly work himself to full mast. Because you are standing so close to him, his tip inadvertently brushes against you stomach. You decide to let the touch slip. He’s your good boy and accidents happen. You won’t punish him for that. But, when his pre-cum leaks out and drips onto your laced panties, you push him back. 

He stops touching himself but bites back an apology. He knows he will only make it worse if he speaks without permission. 

You look down at the little mess he made. “Do you want to get my new outfit dirty?” 

Dean shakes his head. 

“Good boys clean up after themselves,” you remind Dean. 

Dean is instantly crashing to his knees but bites his lip. He looks up at you to confirm his permission to touch you. You give him a curt nod and Dean immediately dives in. His tongue glides against the hem of your panties before he laps up his own juices that threatened to stain you new lace. 

You pull your hips away and hook a finger under his chin. “Good boy,” you say as you lean down to run your tongue along his bottom lip, hoping to catch a taste of his salty goodness. 

You leave Dean on his knees as you walk back and sit on the edge of your bed. 

“It seems your brother and father are not as good at following my rules as you are my precious boy.” You gesture for Dean to crawl forward. He is now kneeling before you and you use his broad shoulders as a comfy place to rest the back of your knees. You let Dean drink you in for a moment. But, then you grip his hair so his eyes leave your panty covered core. He needs to focus on your words. “I caught them squabbling again. They know I don’t like it when my pets fight. Yet, they still insist on breaking my rules and making me sad. Those two boys are always butting heads,” you sigh with discontent. “Do you want to help me teach them a lesson? Show them how generous I can be when my boys behave themselves and make me happy?” 

Dean nods his head so violently you’re afraid his neck may snap. 

“Always so eager, baby boy,” you purr as you remove your legs from his shoulders. “Up. And to the playroom,” you demand. 

Dean raises from the floor and walks out into the hallway. You follow close behind. You love the sight of your best boy walking through the bunker completely naked and without an ounce of shame. When your boys feel pride, you feel pride. 

Dean knows exactly where he is going. Last year, one of the spare bedrooms of the bunker was converted into your personal playroom. They let you decorate it anyway you pleased. But, you took extra care to incorporate the interests of each of your men. 

Sam likes restraints. So, you ordered a variety of ropes, chains, and handcuffs. Because of Dean’s oral fixation, you had invested in a plethora of gags that would either stimulate his mouth or give him something to gnaw on while you worked him over. John is a bit rougher, he likes when you use whips or paddles against him. So, you have a whole wall dedicated to displaying your collection of crops and other flogging instruments that make John sing for you. 

Each man has their own collars. Each can choose what they want used against them. 

You only ever give what they can handle. 

Every time you walk past your playroom you have an extra skip in your step. You may be the youngest resident at the bunker, but you have each man wrapped so tightly around your finger that they all know who holds the real power. They know who is in control. 

When Dean crosses the threshold of the playroom, he is met with the sight of his brother and father both tied to wooden chairs. Their wrists are bound to the wooden arms and their ankles are strapped down to the front legs of the chair. 

Both men are completely naked. 

Both men are completely hard. 

Dean can tell by the beads of sweat on their chests and foreheads that you had gotten them worked up before you left them alone. 

You lock the door behind yourself and run a finger along Dean’s back as you walk past him. 

Since the men are being punished for fighting with each other, they have each been gagged. But their eyes raking over your body is more expressive than any word. 

You sit on John’s lap and hook your arms around neck. “I’m doing this for your own good. I don’t like it when my boys fight. And when I’m happy, your happy. Do you want to be happy?” 

John nods and he leans his head to the side to try and nuzzle into the crook of your arm but you pull away. 

You move to the other bound Winchester and straddle his lap. “Do you want to be happy, Sammy?”

He nods but stays otherwise still because he doesn’t want to get in anymore trouble. He wants to be good for you but him and his father can’t help but clash sometimes. 

You place a small kiss to the tip of his nose. Then, you turn to look over your shoulder at Dean. He is still waiting patiently at his place by the door. His leaking cock exposed proudly for the whole room to enjoy the view. 

“Get the bench. Bring it over so my bad boys can have a ringside seat.” 

You grind your hips against Sam’s aching cock as you reach over to stroke John. You don’t give either man near enough friction, only enough to torture them further. 

By the time Dean has gotten the bench into position, each man is panting and silently begging for mercy. But, you’re not feeling particularly forgiving today. 

You get off Sam’s lap and make your way over to Dean. He is inspecting your array of strap-ons. He knows he gets to pick what he gets fucked with. You place kitten kisses to his bare shoulder while you wait for him to decide. 

You quirk an eyebrow when he makes his choice. None of the men have ever chosen this one. Not only is the attached dildo at least nine inches long, but your fingers do not even touch when you wrap your hand around its entire girth. 

“You’re sure?” you ask in a firm voice to make sure he really wants this and isn’t just putting on a show for his rapt audience.   

He nods. 

“Talk to me, baby. I need to hear you say it.” 

“Yes,” Dean croaks out. “I’ve been getting myself ready.” You narrow your eyes at him. “I know it’s against the rules to use your toys without permission. But, I’ve been keeping myself plugged so I can take in more of you. I wanted to surprise you and show you how wide I can open up for you.” Dean looks to the floor expecting to be reprimanded for breaking your rules. 

Instead, a proud smile plays on your lips. The whole point of this is to give each of these stoic men a release. You want to give them a space to relinquish control and be taken care of. As such, Dean’s initiative can only make you smile. 

You take the strap-on from his grasp and resume your play. “Bench. Now.” 

Dean never has to be told twice. 

The bench was built so that the men could rest their knees and shins on soft velvet padding. There are ankle straps that keep them in place. The padded surface in which they rest their chests is slightly lowered so they are forced to be spread wide for you. 

Since Dean is not under punishment, you opt to only restrain his ankles. You let him retain control of his arms so he can grip the bars at the front of the bench. 

Once Dean is secured and you have adjusted the strap-on so it will not falter under your thrusts, you look over to the men who must still pay their penance. 

“Dean is always my good boy,” you say as you trace you finger along Dean’s spread bottom. Dean twitches and you slap his butt lightly. “You want your chew toy, Puppy?” You ask Dean. He knows exactly what you mean and nods vehemently. 

You leave him for a moment before coming back to secure his favorite gag in his mouth. It is a large rubber bit that has a long leash-like rope extending out the back. It allows you to forcefully hold his head up. 

You move back in behind Dean and pull the large plug from his ass. You wonder how long he’s been preparing himself because he is so open for you right now. 

You slather Dean’s hole with lube and cannot resist the urge of slipping three fingers inside of him. Dean’s moans cause John and Sam to stir in their seat but you still them with one glare. 

After Dean and the dildo are completely wet and ready, you push the tip of the strap-on into Dean’s eager hole. You let him adjust as you address your audience. “You boys should learn how to behave. I could make you feel so good. I’m going to fuck Dean’s ass so good that he’s going to cum untouched. Aren’t you, baby boy?” you coo and Dean nods his affirmation. 

“Good boys get to cum. Bad boys have to watch and aren’t allowed to cum until they are forgiven. Do you understand? Neither of you naughty boys will cum tonight.” Your demand is clear. Sam and John nod their understanding. 

Pleased with your responses, you notice Dean is slowly rocking himself onto your dildo. You yank on his leash to correct his behaviour before you force your silicone dick all the way inside Dean’s greedy ass. 

When your hips are flush against his perky bottom, you give him a moment. When you hear him whimper lowly, you take your cue and being snapping your hips violently. The harder you thrust and the harder you tug on his leash, the louder Dean’s stifled moans grow. 

You look over to your captives and see John struggling against his restraints. 

“You want this, Johnny? You like watching me fuck your son’s pretty little ass?” You already know the answer. But, John’s rutting hips and strained neck muscles as he nods only reaffirms your beliefs. “You want this to be you next time? You want me to fuck you while I make your sons watch?” John releases a strangled groan of desperation. His reddened cock twitches with need as you punctuate your question by slamming into his son harder. He wants you inside of him. He will pay any price, sustain any punishment, but he needs you fuck him. But, he knows it won’t happen tonight. Not until he’s forgiven. 

John can only watch as you fuck into his son with the same fervor with which he wishes you were fucking him. 

You lock eyes with Sam. Where John is making frantic efforts of trying to free himself from his confines, Sam is sitting completely still. His back is rigid and his thigh muscles quiver from unrelieved tension. You smirk because you know how much he loves being tied down. “How about you, Sammy? I know my kinky little boy likes to watch, don’t you?” you taunt as you shift your rhythm to give his brother sharper thrusts. Sam is completely stiff. His muscles are tender as he reigns in his desperation. However, his angry looking cock gives him away. 

“You want to be the one under my cock, right Sammy? Or… do you want to be the one filling up my ass?” When Sam’s fists clench and his toes curl at you question, you know you have your answer. 

You smirk at both men as you pound harder into Dean. You return your full focus to the writhing body beneath you. 

Saliva is dripping out the corners of Dean’s mouth as he grinds his teeth against his gag. You can see his hole flutter around your surrogate length. 

“Such a pretty ass, baby boy,” you praise and Dean groans a little lower in his throat. You grip Dean’s hips tightly. Your fingernails dig into his flesh and nearly break the skin. You become mesmerized by watching Dean’s back muscles tighten. You rock into him with purpose as you trace your fingers along his tensing muscles. You love feeling him quake for you. Your slide your hand low enough to knead the soft flesh of his ass.  

His eyes are squeezing shut and you know he’s close. “Cum for me. Be a good boy and cum without me touching you.” 

Dean has little control over his movements but is able to buck his hips slightly. After a few moments, his hips become erratic and you slam into him harder to help him over that edge. 

You force yourself inside of him at just the right angle so you can graze against his prostate. You then shift your hips so you can stimulate the gland with each forceful thrust. An inhuman growl is released from low in Dean’s chest as you yank on his leash one last time before thick ropes of his cum shoot onto the bench below him. 

You slow down your movements but fuck him through his release. All while giving him constant praise for cuming the way you told him too. 

You pull out of Dean and untie him. His tired limbs are nearly boneless as you help him onto his recovery chair. You leave the gag on him because you know he likes it. You clean off his cum covered thighs and stomach. You take extra care when cleaning off his softening cock, to prevent over overstimulation. 

Once the sated Winchester is clean and comfortable, you leave him to rest. 

You remove your strap-on as you move toward the other two Winchesters. 

You stand in front of both men and begin to strip down. You remove all your lingerie and stand completely bare in front of them. The anticipation in their eyes is intoxicating. 

You release both men from their binds, But, each one knows better than to reach out for you, lest they want an extended punishment. 

“Bed. Now.” Both men raise from their seats and move toward the queen-sized bed in the corner of the room. 

You follow them and they await your further instructions. 

You merely pout and drag your foot along the hard surface of the floor. You look back at Dean who has fallen asleep in his chair. 

“I didn’t get to cum. You know I love filling you boys to the brim. But not every one of our toys has a stimulator for me.” 

When you look up at the men through your long lashes. John swallows thickly and Sam stands a little straighter, as if preparing for a challenge. 

“You boys will make me cum. I will use you like the naughty fuck toys you are. John, lie on your back. Sam, your taking me from behind.” 

John moves at the speed of light. You are equally eager, but you have more restraint as you climb in over him. You lower yourself onto John easily. You have been so turned on that you are slick and ready for his monster cock to fill you to the hilt. 

You both groan at how perfectly you fit together. You lean down to sick your ass out for Sam. He removes the plug you keep inside of you when you anticipate playtime. His lubed-up cock nudges at you back entrance hesitantly. 

“You know the rules, Sammy. Go all in.” At your reassurance, Sam slams into your puckered hole in one swift and brutal motion.  Both men must remain still until you give them permission to move. 

When you catch your breath, and swallow the lump in your throat, you address your boys with a clear and strong voice. “Remember, you boys are under punishment. You are not allowed to cum. You are taking care of me. If either one of you cum inside me I will punish you both even further.” 

The father and son tag team share a wide-eyed look over your shoulder. 

“I’m teaching my bad boys how to cooperate and get along. Now move!” you demand when the feeling of being stuffed full of monstrous Winchester cock at both ends becomes too much. 

  
  



End file.
